Chicken Soup for Ron
by MacMan3679
Summary: After Camp Wannaweep, Ron decides to make some improvements in his life. Can he do it without losing the essential Ronness that Kim cares about so much?
1. Prologue: Camp Wanaweep Resolve

All characters of the television show Kim Possible are exclusively owned by Walt Disney Studios, and Walt Disney, Inc.

* * *

Camp Wannaweep Resolve

Peering out of the rear window of the police cruiser, Ron Stoppable watched as the signboard for Camp Wannaweep diminish into the distance. When it was no longer perceptible he turned to face front. He sat beside his best friend since pre-K, Kim Possible after he saved her, Mr. Barkin, and the rest of the cheer squad, from his childhood camp nemesis, Gil Abbot.

Gil was one of the more unpleasant campers to go to the summer camp when Ron was ten. Gil constantly had a bad attitude, and was rude to everyone, scorning all activities with the exception of swimming in the green, toxic lake. Which ended up changing him into a mutant amphibian. Causing him to lose all his friends and become resentful of his lot in life, and incapable of accepting his own mistakes, Gil decided to blame Ron Stoppable.

So, Gil adding an L, to his name became, Gill. He made up a bogus cheer leading competition, to lure the Middleton High cheer leading squad, and by extension the Middleton mascot into a trap. He succeeded in doing what no villain has ever been able to do thus far: capture Kim Possible. Ron got away from the ambush by calling upon his experience battling villains, and an escape tunnel that Ron seemingly made while at camp all those years ago.

Making his way to the arts and crafts cabin, Ron gathered the supplies he might need, and hid out in a boat launch. While his naked mole rat, Rufus repaired an outboard motor, Ron wove a line. While Gil was bragging to his captives about how Ron deserted them, something that most of his captives readily believed. They heard the engine of the motorboat and Gill believing Ron had made a mistake by going out on the lake, immediately chased him down. While Gill could not keep up with the speed of the boat, he seemed to have a stroke of luck when the engine died. Gill surfaced, attempting to capsize the boat to get Ron into the water, Ron surprised him again by simply diving into the toxic lake. They wrestled in the water for a few second, where Gill thinking he had the advantage, did not notice Ronald trailing a line behind the boat. Gill's webbed foot became snagged in the line, and as soon as that happened the lanyard king of Camp Wannaweep tugged on it and at that moment the outboard came to life. Another ruse pulled off by Middleton High's resident outcast. The motorboat dragged the frogman all over the lake, causing it to crash into the docks and up into a cabin. Gill was winded and out of breath but uninjured.

Ron returned to the present, looking at his best friend, Kim. Ron thought about everything she could do, and realized she could do all the things she did because she practiced them. She was not born with knowledge of martial arts or gymnastics, she was good at those things because she trained really hard. She came from a family of geniuses, and while she may have some degree of natural talent, even Ron had to agree there was no substitute for hard work and diligence. _I may never be as good at fighting as KP but given what I just did at camp, I may have other strengths that could decide the outcome of a mission._ Kim has often said that her skills in cheer leading have meant the difference between victory and defeat on some missions. "I always thought people were being nice, when they said I had potential, but given what happened maybe it's time for me to explore that potential." Ron turned his eyes to meet Kim's, and smiled, "You're right, KP, one time coming through isn't enough to trust me in the lead for a mission. That requires continuous examples of competence, doesn't it?"

Kim takes his hand and squeezes it before replying. "Ron, I don't view myself as your boss when we're on a mission. We're partners on missions, but we're best friends always. There are things I tell you, that I don't even tell my mother." She leaned in and whispered, "You even know when my time of the month arrives."

Ron squeezes her hand in return, before continuing, "That's true, but this latest sitch at the camp, and that time when we found out your dad went to college with Drakken, has me thinking. I really do need to start stepping up better on missions and other aspects of my life, like school. I mean not to get big heady or anything, but for once I am proud of myself. I was thinking two steps ahead of Gill tonight," Ron looks away from Kim and continues, lowering his voice, "and for once when I look in my mirror tonight I won't be ashamed of what I see."

Kim raised her other hand, covering her mouth thinking about what he was saying. "Okay, Ron if that's how you feel go for it, find ways to improve yourself," she takes his chin and turns his face to look him right in the eyes, "but Ron don't forget the Essential Ronness, that makes you who you are. The Ronald Stoppable that I care about is already pretty awesome in many ways. He's loyal, lovable, easy-going, and doesn't care what anybody thinks of him," Kim pulls him into a tight hug, "which in my book makes him one of the strongest people I know. He marches to the beat of his own drum, and is someone that his best friend views as part of her moral compass."

Kim's eyes begin welling up, as she moves back to look him in the eyes. "As for our missions, I meant what I said about seeing you as my partner. Most of the time I have my hands full just fighting, Shego. If I had to fight her, and the henchmen they employ, I would eventually lose and then Drakken would rule the world." They both shuddered at the thought of the incompetent scientist ruling the world. "Most of the time we fight a villain, you're the one who finds a way to sabotage their doomsday devise or what not."

Ron was stunned by what Kim was saying, he never realized how much she cared about him. He pulled her back into a fierce hug, his own eyes getting moist, "Thanks, KP, you're the best."

Kim returned the hug just as fiercely as he gave it, "Your totally welcome Ron," she said with a joyful sound in her voice. "Now," she said voice turning dangerous, before Ron felt her smack him hard on the back of the head.

Ron pulled back from the hug confused, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for, Kim?"

Kim grabbed then front of his Mad Dog sweater and pulled him until he looked her right in her tweaked eye, "If I ever hear you say you're ashamed of yourself again, just for being who you are, I will kick your ass, understand? And that's not a threat, it's a promise, and if tell my mother about it, she'll take you over her knee herself."

Ron meekly nodded, smiling sheepishly, and replied, "I understand, I won't feel ashamed of myself ever again, unless I really deserve it."

They reached Ron's house first and as he got out he was smiling because now he had a purpose, and felt loved for once in his life. Kim looked back and blew him a kiss from the backseat. _Tomorrow's Saturday, so I have Temple, maybe I can talk to Rabbi Katz about improving myself without changing the Ron that Kim was talking about?_


	2. שבת - Sabbath

Stepping Up Ch. 2

"Spoken", _Thought,_ (Hebrew translation) **, [** Latin translation]

שבת - Sabbath

It was six o'clock in the morning, in a small subdivision in Middleton, in a modest house with no car in the driveway. It was the Stoppable residence, and Ron Stoppable lay in his bed, the events of the day before running on a loop in his mind. Ron lay with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. What sleep he got was sporadic, and mixed with thoughts about how he would approach his rabbi.

He ran through everything he did yesterday while defeating Gill, the fishman. _I built a rope, and used strategy not force to beat him._ The strategy was almost instinctive, all the years of running from villains and henchmen and even bullies seemed to have taught him how to outsmart his opponent. He used what he knew, the arts and crafts, or more importantly the resources he had available to defeat his former camp buddy. Through Ron's own efforts he prevented his cheer squad teammates from being mutated, and raised a few notches in their estimation. He grinned, _Even Bonnie couldn't deny my value then, I even got a kiss from Tara, one of the hottest ladies in school._

Ron rose, out of bed and went into his closet, he found the album where he kept his favorite memories. There were all of KP's school photos, all according to her, the worst looking pictures she ever took. Ron smiled, _even if they are her worst, she's still quite pretty in them._ He flips the pages, smiling at the memories, some good, some not, some necessary like his Bar Mitzvah certificate. Ron studies the certificate for a bit and grimaces. _Rabbi Katz didn't sign it._ "Hmm" _Well this gives me an excuse to go and see him after Temple today, or at least make an appointment._

After showering and changing for Temple, Ron went down to the kitchen, leaving Rufus to sleep, his little buddy never goes to Temple, and reheated last night's leftovers for breakfast. He began to eat, thinking about what he would talk about with the rabbi today. Ron finished his breakfast, his parents were away on business, so he would be heading to the synagogue alone this week. Ron liked going to services, and enjoyed honoring his heritage, it gave him stability, and only missions and KP emergencies took priority over Temple. _I go into danger all the time, having the Big Guy in my corner is a big help._

Ron locked up the house, and left to meet the one of the few people, he trusts as much as Kim and the other Possibles. Over the years, Ron and the rabbi have developed, close relationship. In his view, Rabbi Katz was like an uncle, that he could talk to about anything. The rabbi knew almost as much about Ronald as Kim and her folks did, if she couldn't give him advice about something, and her parents were not around, or were too busy with their own family business, the rabbi could. Ron's dad was almost never around, he had to get the birds and the bees talk from Mr. Dr. Possible, who was more of a parent than Ron's own father. The same was true for his mother, who only seemed to give Ron attention, when he did something wrong. They provided food and put a roof over his head, which was all they seemed to think was required for parents, and Ron honored and loved them for doing that, but he did not trust them.

It was a fifteen-minute walk from the Stoppable residence to the synagogue. It gave him more time to ponder over ways to improve himself. Another good reason Ron wanted advice from the rabbi, was that Ron needed someone to be straight with him. Ron wanted someone who would be completely honest with him. Ron could have gone to the Possibles or even to Mr. Barkin, and he might still do that later down the line, but they might try to sugar coat it, or be overly critical of him, respectively. For all their talks, Rabbi Katz had never given Ronald, anything but the unvarnished truth.

Ron spotted Rabbi Katz standing outside the Temple, welcoming congregants. Rabbi Elijah Katz, was a medium-sized, lean, muscularly built man in his early 60s. Born in Israel during the 1950s, he saw his share of war and suffering, joining the military during the late 60s, he served in the Israeli military until the late 70s. He immigrated to America in the 80s on a student visa, and obtained dual citizenship in 1989, just before he became a rabbi. He settled in Middleton, a couple of years before Ron was born, and speaks English with only a slight accent. As Ron walks up the steps of the Temple, the rabbi greets him with a warm smile. "Hello, Ronald, here alone today?"

Ron returns the smile with one of his own goofy grins, "Yeah, Mom and Dad, are away on business this week, so it's just me and Rufus, for now."

The rabbi nods his understanding, "Well, it is so good to see such a responsible young man attend, when most teens your age would see an opportunity to shirk their obligations."

Ron chuckled at that and replied, "That is what 'normal' teenagers and would do, which goes against my life motto…"

"… Never Be Normal!" They said in unison, and laughed together.

"Say, Rabbi Katz, do you by any chance, have some time today after the service, to meet with me?"

"Sure thing, Ronald, I can squeeze out an hour or two, what do you want to speak about?"

"Well, for starters, you forgot to sign my Bar Mitzvah certificate and I need some advice on ways to improve myself."

Rabbi Katz nodded his head in understanding, "I would be happy to help you, stop by my office afterwards and we will talk."

"Thanks, in advance, I look forward to it," Ron said as he stepped inside one of God's Holy places.

After service…

Rabbi Katz showed Ronald into his office, and onto a couch and set a Dr. Pepper in front of the young man. The elder man took his place next to Ron in an easy chair, giving his young friend his undivided attention. Ron took out the Bar Mitzvah certificate and laying it on the table, they chatted for a few minutes, after the rabbi signed it.

"Ok, Ronald, what was it that you needed my counsel," he asked?

So, Ron launched into the events of the previous evening with Gill, and Camp Wannaweep and the cheer squad. He told about his resolve to better himself, and improve certain areas of his life in order to do better on missions with Kim Possible. He talked about being ashamed of himself at times, and Kim's response when he said as much to her. Rabbi Katz listened when to his young friend's resolve to ask him for advice, on ways to improve himself without changing what Ron liked to call his 'Essential Ronness'. He was a little flattered and concerned when Ron told him the reasons for coming to him, and not his parents. _It is a disgrace Ronald's parents, do not appreciate what a treasure their son truly is, and regardless of his apparent image, how mature and insightful Ron has become, for someone of his young age._

Ron came to the end of his story, and sipping his drink, waited for the rabbi to speak. "Thank you, Ronald, for placing your trust with me, it is the most valuable possession you can have, and should not be shared lightly." The rabbi began, "And, I quite agree with Kimberly, there is nothing about you that you should be ashamed of, אולי יש לך כמה קצוות מחוספסים, אבל כשאני מסתכל אתה רואה את האיש הגדול ייתכן שיום אחד להיות. (you may have a few rough edges, but when I look at you see the great man, you may one day, become.)"

Ron scratched his head, and blushed at the compliment, "תודה רבה, הרב (Thank you, very much, Rabbi,)" Ron had subconsciously, slipped into the same language as his rabbi, barely noticing the transition.

 _It has been a few years since college, have not spoken it much since then but let us determine if I remember enough to test him._ "Nihil cogitant de eo: Ronald [Think nothing of it, Ronald]." Rabbi replied warmly in Latin, "Illud mihi occurrit, quod vos quaerere, vel discere quam ut amplio ludo qui in intelligentia, appellare [It occurs to me that you, seek to improve or learn what those in the intelligence game, like to call] skill sets."

"Intelligenti ludum? Arte occidere? [Intelligence game? Skill sets?], Ron asked, again, barely noticing the language transition.

Rabbi Katz was astounded, but nearly twenty years in military intelligence, had taught him to hide it well. "Yes, Ronald, skill sets, as you know from some of our conversations, I was in Israeli military intelligence, before I became a rabbi. Skill sets are a term we used to match agents with missions, to ensure the greatest chances of success. I can already tell from just our conversation today, our talks from the past, and watching you grow up, that you already have some burgeoning skill sets."

To say that Ron Stoppable was surprised by this, would be like saying the sun is a big light in the sky. His eyes became as big as dinner plates, "What skill sets are you talking about, rabbi?"

"Let me respond by asking you a question first. How long have you been studying Latin?"

"Since the start of the school year, it's one of the few classes I'm acing, even Barkin doesn't seem to ride me as hard in that class. Which is funny, I only took the class because I thought it would be all about Latin American culture, and not the dead language."

The elder man laughed a little at the mix-up, "Ronald, when we were speaking just now, I transitioned between three languages: English, Latin and Hebrew. Not only were you able to follow along with the conversation, you were able to transition seamlessly, between all three. You have studied Hebrew most of your life, so I understand your facility with that, but to do it using a language you have only studied for six and a half months, is not only impressive, it is genius level understanding." Ron was taking in every word Rabbi Katz was speaking, "Yet, that is just one of the skill sets I have noticed, you have an almost instinctual grasp of strategy, and tactics probably developed from the harassment of bullies, and strengthened by the missions you have been on with Kimberly. You have an eidetic memory, especially where it concerns, Kim Possible." Stoppable was nonplussed to say the least, he never knew these things were so important, he thought it was just one more, weird thing about him.

"Okay, so can I do anything to improve on those assets, and what other skill sets should I start learning that would balance them?" Ron Stoppable asked his rabbi and friend.

Katz thought for a few moments before asking, "What other languages does your school offer, Ronald?"

"Spanish, French and German, rabbi," he answered.

"It is probably too late in the year to try adding those, but next year when you are in the tenth grade, I suggest adding all three of those to your language repertoire." Katz said that absently as he was thinking about something while he answered Ron's question. "For the memory, learning observation skills, and analytical thinking are perfect partners to eidetic memories."

Ron noticing the rabbi's distracted mind decided to ask, "What is it, Rabbi Katz is anything wrong?"

The rabbi looked up embarrassed because of his distraction, "No Ronald, I apologize for my distraction, but I was just thinking about some other ways to help you."

"Did you think of anything, rabbi, please tell me?"

"I was thinking about new skill sets, and it got me thinking that maybe I could train you in Israeli military contact fighting."

"What," Ron asked confused?

"My homeland, Israel is under constant threat of annihilation, by most of its neighbors, as you know if you watch the news."

Ron nodded, "I've even been there a time or two on a few small missions, with KP. My Hebrew was a real asset while we were there."

"Good, to cut a long story short, the IDF developed a method of hand-to-hand fighting that is effective, brutal and easy to learn. I think learning to fight is essential if you are going to continue to aid Kimberly on your missions. As well as, get you in good physical condition because it is true what they say, a healthy mind resides in a healthy body."

Ron was listening to his friend's words and he had to admit it made sense, "That sounds like a bon-diggity idea, rabbi. When do we start?"

Rabbi Elijah Katz, sat forward and looked at his student and added, "Ronald, I take back what I said about not changing who you are, there is one aspect of your personality I would change if I could."

Ron gulped and indicated for the rabbi to go on, _I came for his honesty, he's about to give me what I asked for._ "Yes, rabbi?"

"Your slothful nature," Rabbi Katz said gently, "you must understand, that improvements do not happen overnight, it could take weeks or months to see any real results. If you truly wish to improve yourself, if you train with me it is going to take discipline, tenacity and hard-work. I will be harsh with you, do you think you have what takes to go the distance, Ronald Michael Stoppable?"

Ron looked down, deep into his soul, his essential Ronness and asked himself that same question. At first, he did not think he had it in him, but then he remembered what, or who he was going to be doing it for, and the consequences if he failed to do his very best. That was when his resolve stiffened, and he looked up at his rabbi's face, and eye-to-eye with him said, "I know why I am doing this, Rabbi Katz, so yes, to answer your question know I have what it takes."

Elijah Katz gazed into the young man's eyes and saw a grim determination, and he smiled, "Most excellent, Ronald, using the Jewish calendar tomorrow is Yom Rishon, so that is when we will begin." Rabbi Katz wrote down an address, "You will be at that address, tomorrow at sun rise, and every day after school, except on Yom Shishi and Yom Shabbat, you will also start buckling down on your school work, if you do not begin maintaining a 'B' average then I will make your life a living hell. Missions will be considered a part of your training, they will give you experience. Kimberly of course may come if she wishes, once you get up in levels I may allow you to spar with her. Who knows you may both benefit from such training." The rabbi rose, and helped his new protégé to his feet, "I would suggest letting Kimberly know about your training, as team leader she needs to know these things."

Ron jumped to his feet and headed for the door, "כפי שאתה פקודה, הרב (As you command, rabbi.)"

The rabbi watched his young friend leave and head down the hallway, to meet his reason for going through Hell, _how romantic_ , Elijah mused.


	3. Ron Night: It's Offcial

Stepping Up: Ron Night

It's Official

It was Friday night, just a week has elapsed since the Camp Wannaweep sitch with Ron's former camp buddy Gil. Ron began training with Rabbi Katz at a gym, where the rabbi was instructing Ron in Israeli military contact combat fighting. Fortunate for Ron, it was the week of Spring Break for Middleton Independent School District, so he could concentrate on his training. Kim at the moment was kneeling on the floor in her family room, giving her best friend in the world an upper body massage. When she was starting in martial arts, her mother used to do this for her to aid in relaxing her muscles, so they could recover faster.

For the past week, Ron has met the rabbi, and Kim would go with him, as much as she could. They spent twelve hours a day, from five am to half past six pm, drilling punches and kicks, elbows and knees, or combinations of them all. When not doing that, the rabbi was teaching Ron strength training, using kettle bells. Ron was required to run for an hour on his way home for cardio/endurance training. Kim would sit to the side when she could attend and lend inspiration, to Ron as the counterpoint, to the harsh language the rabbi would use to motivate his pupil.

Certainly, not much growth was made the first three days of training, but by the third day Kim noticed Ron was not as tired or as worn out as the first two days. Kim respected the style from a technical stand point, it was effective, easy to learn, and remarkably vicious. She understood now, how Israel has survived since its foundation in 1947, when most of its neighbors would like nothing better than to see it wiped from the face of the Earth. There were no forms like in her sixteen styles of martial arts, because there was no time to learn such things in that hostile environment. Even if she had no intention of trying to learn it, she did pick up a few technical nuances that she would try to implement in her own training. _This isn't about me it's for Ron, I'm here for him._

While present as much of the time, Kim pretty much stayed out of the way and never interfered. She fully was in favor of Ron's efforts to better himself, as long as he remained _her_ Ron. Kim loved Ron Stoppable the way he was, the only problem he had was a lack of confidence. Kim kneaded the tired muscles of her best friend, the way her mother showed her during the week. She was already starting to feel some firmness in his arm muscles, as she worked her way down it. She studied his physique, from going swimming with him she knew that despite the mountains of Bueno Nacho he ate every week, he rarely gained any fat and he was even a little skinny, even before the training began. He would never be a bodybuilder, but once he added some muscle, he would be lean and strong.

The twelve-hour work sessions, would go down to three hours a day, except Sundays, once Monday arrived. Therefore, tomorrow after Temple he was going to the sporting goods store and buying some ankle and wrist weights. He would wear them during the school day and the training sessions. Ron had been reading men's health and fitness magazines, and learned that time and effort were necessary for fitness. "If I can't put in the time, I'll put in the effort," Ron said. Kim moves from his arm to his back, her delicate, strong fingers pressing on tired trapezius, and deltoid muscles, she could feel them relax under her touch. Ron would be off Fridays for Ron nights like tonight, and Saturdays, which was the Sabbath, when he went to Temple to allow his body to rest.

Ron lay face down on the living room floor with only his shirt off, as Kim pressed and kneaded his sore muscles. When he came over tonight Kim could tell that he was exhausted, as anyone would be after a full five days of training. Kim insisted on staying in tonight and it was Anne Possible who suggested the massage. It was Sunday morning, the first day of training, when Kim went to her mom and asked how she could help Ron with his training.

Anne thought about it, and remembered how she helped her daughter, when Kim began seriously training in martial arts and gymnastics. "Kimmie, remember, how I helped you when you first started to seriously study Chinese martial arts, and gymnastics?"

Kim thought back to when she was four, a couple of days after she met Ron in pre-K. "Yeah, I remember, I came home barely able to stand, let alone do anything else, I didn't even want to see Ron. You gave me a bath, then after dinner, you took me up to my bedroom, but before you tucked me in you undressed me and started to rub my shoulders, legs, arms, and torso. I woke up the next morning still sore, but way better than the night before."

Kim's mother nodded and went into health professional lecture mode. "If you remember from your health class and lessons I taught you myself, when you exercise you are essentially damaging your body. Working out causes the muscle fibers to tear, tendons and ligaments to stretch, and when they heal, they are a little bit more durable and robust than they were before. The rubdowns I gave you, allowed your body to adapt to the sudden increase in activity, more quickly."

Kim thought about it and nodded in agreement, "I would not mind giving Ron the same kind of rubdowns, but how will dad react, to his little Kimmie-cub putting her hands on a boy's nearly naked body?"

Anne laughed, "Well, as long as we are around when you do them, I don't think your father will have a problem with it. He'll understand that while they are intimate, there is nothing erotic, or sexual in nature in these massages. I will teach you how to do them, which areas to touch or not, and you'll do them in the living room on Fridays. Those are your Ron Nights after all, right?" Kim nodded, "Then its official, Fridays are now designated Ron nights."

Hence, on the day Ron began his training, Kimberly began hers in the art of acupressure. She moves her hands down the lats closest to herself, paying particular attention to the lumbar region of the back. Kim is stationed on the left side of her best friend's body. Ron had protested the massage, because in his mind it was a very intimate activity, until she unleashed the dreaded… Puppy Dog Pout. Ron wilted like a soggy tortilla, as she made him lay on the soft carpet of her living room. At first, he refused to take off his shirt, but Kim can be very persuasive when she wishes to be, for the first time her voice took on a sultry vibe. "Come on, Ronnie, show me what you got." Ron would defy any heterosexual man to resist when a woman, as hot as Kim, uses that kind of voice. _Hmm, I guess my Ronnie, really is a man._ Kim giggled quietly, realizing she has another weapon in her arsenal to use against her Ron.

At that moment, Kim's mother walked in from the kitchen. James had been called to the Cape to help troubleshoot an issue with the space shuttle's heating tiles. The twins were at separate space camps, on opposite ends of the nation, for spring break. The Possible parental units hypothesizing, if the twins were separated by a whole continent, then they might be less likely to cause mayhem, so far, the supposition was holding true, with one more day before clear results would be discovered. Anne watched as her eldest child, tenderly but firmly caressed the back of her, son from another mother, as she thought of Ron Stoppable. Both Possible parents, thanked God and Jesus Christ, every week in church, for the day their Kimmie met her best friend. They both knew that Ron, would never hesitate to risk his life for their daughter, if it ever called for it.

Dr. Anne Possible knelt on the other side from her daughter. Ron who was her son, in all but name, was as precious to her as the three children she bore. She began to knead and press on the other side of his body, along his arms from his wrists, to his elbow joint. Ron turned his head in surprise at the contact from the elder Possible woman, he opened his mouth to speak. Anne placed her finger over his lips, before caressing his cheek like she has a thousand times with Jim, Tim, and Kim, a silent message that all children could comprehend from their mothers. She saw his eyes begin to shine before he suddenly turned away, they both heard him sniff quietly. He felt tears roll down his face and into the carpet, he had never felt anything like this before. For the first time in his life Ronald Michael Stoppable felt the unconditional love of a mother.

Kim watched the exchange between, her mom and her best friend, and it melted her heart. They looked at each other their own eyes shining, Kim understood that the massage was more than just an attempt to alleviate sore muscles. They both continued their ministrations, Anne moves along his back muscles, caressing and pressing. She felt Ron relax even more and let go of more than just the stress of his workouts. Both women conveyed their love for the young man that wove his way into their hearts a long time ago, the love from each woman toward him was different. One continued to put across, the love of a mother for her son, regardless of who birthed him, the other started to allow her feelings for him to grow beyond mere friendship, into something else.


	4. On Fire

Stepping Up: On Fire

The music in the gym of Middleton High boomed out a thumping beat, that was pumping, fresh and upbeat. The acoustics in the gymnasium, spread the sound waves around the giant room almost perfectly, with only a slight noise reduction. The Middleton High cheerleaders standing at half-court, started swaying their hips to the beat of the music. As if, their bodies were part of the sound waves vibrating through the atmosphere, the wave moved up and down them like willows swaying in a storm.

The cheerleaders were preparing a routine, they would use in the cheer regionals next month. The last month and a half, since the Wannaweep sitch, the cheer squad had changed a little bit. The biggest change was the squad's attitude and treatment of the Middleton mascot, even Bonnie gave him some respect…

…That first Monday back from Spring Break, was the first day all the cheerleaders were together since the Gill incident. Ron told me, he was going to apologize to them, and offer his resignation. I thought he was being overdramatic, but nothing I said could convince him otherwise.

He walked into the gymnasium with the Mad Dog head, which _he built_ under his arm. Ron walked steadily almost in a military march, he'd asked me to gather the ladies on the gym bleachers, and Ron asked Mr. Barkin to be present. He set the head on the bleachers before stepping in front of them. I was sitting on the first row with my arms crossed, totally against what Ron was about to do. Bonnie, Tara, and Mr. Barkin were on the same row, with the rest on the second and third rows. There was a mixture of infatuation and gratitude on some of the girl's faces, even Bonnie's face looked less nose in the air than normal, when she looked at my best friend _and hopefully more soon._ Ron being Ron, and a boy, did not notice their looks or if he did he either ignored them or misread them. Ron began pacing back and forth, as if trying to find the right words to start.

Finally, he said, "I'm sorry." looking around discreetly, every eye was either wide with surprise, or narrowed in confusion. "One of my old camp 'buddies' and I use the term loosely laid a trap for my friends, only to get back at me. All of you ran the risk of getting mutated, hurt or worse because of something I did to another person." Ron looked down, if he had kept his eyes up, he would have noticed every eye narrowing at him. Ron stepped over to the costume head, pick it up and return to his previous position. All eyes remained locked upon him, as if he had two heads. "If anything like that ever happened again, if any of you were ever hurt because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself. So, I offer my resignation as Middleton High mascot, it has been an honor and a privilege to serve the office of Mad Dog." While the eyes still squinted, their jaws were firmly set in hard masks.

As one, the Middleton High cheerleaders got to their feet. Ron looked down at the floor unable to look up and see what his fate entailed. We all walked down and surrounded, my best friend in an almost perfect circle.

"You can't quit, Ron, we need you to help us at regionals next month," one of the cheerleaders said.

"I'm sure you'll find a replacement for me by then, I'll even go over my routine with whomever you get to replace me," Ron replied, eyes down.

"You and Kim, go on dangerous missions all the time, you have no idea what's going to happen from one to another, correct," another cheerleader asked?

"That's true, I guess, but Kim and I volunteer for those missions, you were all dragged in against your will," Ron said, still looking down.

"EYES FRONT, STOPPABLE!" barked Steve Barkin, "The least you can do is face their judgment like a man!" Ron's head jerked up like a jack-n-the-box, _so cute,_ "Oh and I might as well put my two bits in while I have your attention. Last week you truly impressed me, you so easily could've run off and gotten help, in fact if you were smart you would have done exactly that. Most of us, me included thought, that was what you were doing, when we heard the motorboat start, only Possible never doubted our mettle, not for an instant." _Of course not, I would trust you with my life, without a second thought, Ron Stoppable,_ I mused. "You didn't abandon us, you took responsibility for our lives, and saved all of us. Did you notice, Stoppable, that I said the word, 'responsibility'," Barkin asked, to Ron's nod, "Answer me, Stoppable, did you notice my use of the word 'responsible'?!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Barkin, sir!" Ron responded, popping tall.

"Good, because I am going to tell you one thing I have learned in my days from the Corps. Everybody is responsible for their **own** actions, and choices. Whether right or wrong, nothing we do is ever free of consequence, and failure to take responsibility for your **own** deeds and choices is the mark of a child," Barkin began walking toward the gym doors, "and so is taking the blame for **other** people's actions and choices." He reached the doors before turning back, "And, I had begun to think of you as a grownup, Stoppable, you better not prove me wrong!" With that the assistant principal of Middleton High left the cheerleaders to try and talk some sense into my best friend.

The rest of us began to pummel some sense into Ron Stoppable, although I remained quiet for the most part. All my arguments had fallen on deaf ears when he told me about quitting on Saturday while out shopping.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Ron," Tara spoke, using logic, and sounding very much like the lawyer she one day dreamed of becoming. "but did you or did you not warn, Gil about the toxic appearance of the water, while you were at camp with him?"

Ron nodded mutely, "Yes, but…"

"Would you say that you and Gil were friends, while at camp," Tara continued?

"Of course not, he seemed to hate my guts," Ron said looking at Tara, "he called me squeeb, in front of the adults, worse when we were alone."

"So, you weren't friends, and never got along even in front of so-called authority figures," Tara turned her back on him, placed her chin, between her thumb and index as if lost in thought. "Did you intimidate, coerce or scam Gil Abbot into spending all of his time in the water?"

"Of course not, Tara what kind of person do you think I am," Ron asked indignant. "I didn't have to do any of those things, he was almost never out of the water, except to eat or sleep, or when the camp counselors had to flat out order him from the lake?"

"So," Tara exclaimed, turning to grab Ron's shoulders and turning him to look her in the eyes, "you never did anything to force, Gil into spending all his time, in a clearly toxic lake. Going so far as to warn Gil, a person who was not a friend, about the dangers of said toxic lake. Are all the things I just said correct, Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes," he said, "everything was just like that. But, if he hadn't found out I was on the squad, he'd been never have been able to trap us and nearly turn you girls into fish clones."

"Then, maybe you and Kim should both leave the squad, or the school for that matter, Stoppable," A snarky, haughty voice broke in, "with all the enemies you two have made over the last two years, it's a wonder one of them hasn't attacked the school. You both could be putting all our lives in jeopardy, for God's sake." They were not surprised to hear Bonnie's stuck-up voice, attacking Ron and Kim, but what she said next did, "It's like Barkin said, you idiot, there are consequences for everything we do in our lives. The fact of the matter at hand is you offered us your resignation. That means you gave us the right to accept or refuse it, and whatever we decide you must abide by our decision for the rest of the year. Performing all the functions of the mascot, or aid your successor in learning your routine, to the best of your ability, for the rest of the school year, do you agree Ronald Stoppable?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, Bonnie, I will accept the squad's decision, whatever you decide, for the rest of the school year."

I was getting ready to use my 16-styles of kung fu on my fellow cheerleader, when she caught my eye and winked quickly. "As captain of this squad, I call for a vote to accept or deny, the resignation of Ronald Michael Stoppable," I declared.

Bonnie spoke up, "I second this motion."

"Here, here," cried Tara.

"All those in favor of accepting the resignation of Ronald Michael Stoppable as Middleton mascot, raise your hand?" All were surprised when Bonnie did not raise her hand. "All in favor of rejecting Ronald Michael Stoppable's resignation as Middleton mascot?" There was a forest of female arms in the air, before I even finished the question. "The motion is carried, all are witnesses, to the vote. Sorry, to break it to you Ronnie, but you're stuck with us for a while."

"You're such an idiot, Stoppable." Bonnie stalked off muttering something about "wasting her time", before she reached the door she turned back, "Hey, K since when did you start calling the idiot, Ronnie," she asked deliberately so the entire squad could hear her from the gym door? I felt my cheeks start to burn, as I blushed probably as red as my hair. Bonnie did not stick around for the answer. After that day, Bonnie never called Ron a 'loser' again, she started calling him 'the idiot' instead…

…The music rebounded off the walls of the gym. Each lady had her own sequences in the dance, while they are looking separate individually, were in perfect sync if looked upon as a whole. As we were about the come together for the final sequence, Ron walked through the door from the weight room. In addition to kettle bell training, Ron was now strength training using free weights, for targeting certain muscle groups. Ron also began to wear five-pound ankle and wrist weights under his baggy clothes, all day, every day, even while training with the rabbi.

The weights were meant to work his body gradually, and he took a few days to get used to them. Once he did, he was moving like himself, and his training began to get easier. His endurance had increased at a good pace for the last month and a half, so much so that I was thinking of adding the weights, to my own training. Even Rabbi Katz was impressed with his progress, and even said he was advancing slightly faster than many of the soldiers he trained in the past. Ron believed the progress, was due to watching me train over the years, and the fact that he was only being trained only in fighting, not firearms or marching. Ron stopped at the edge of the court and waved the Kimmunicator at me. I nodded but continued with the routine since we were almost finished for the day.

The dance number came to an end, I called the practice to a close, grabbing a towel to wipe myself down, and walked off court to Ron. I held out my hand, but when Ron didn't give the Kimmunicator, I caught him staring at me, with a weird look in his eyes. "Ron," I said, waving my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Ron, come in Ron." Doing that seemed to snap him out of whatever had distracted him, I could swear he was checking me out. I smiled to myself like a cat catching a mouse, and my heart fluttered, hoping he was now realizing that he was a man and I was woman.

Ron shook his head and adjusted his pants subtly, "KP, you'll never guess who's requesting your help," he said handing it to me. I looked and there starring back at me was a man with blue-skin, and an indigo lab coat. He had his hair combed stiff with a small pig tail sticking out behind him. It was Dr. Drakken, one of my biggest pains in the ass, not to mention my arch-enemy, not to mention my dad's old college friend, Drew Lipskey.

"Doctor Drakken," I asked incredulously, "Doctor Drakken needs my help," I asked looking at Ron, who shrugged?

"Actually, ma'am, Ah'm not this Drakken, you speak about," the image of Drew Lipskey replied with a deep southern accent.

"Oh, really," I said my disbelief growing by the second, "then who are you?"

"Lance Corporal, Cleotus T. Dobbs, USMC," he replied, "Ah was abducted from muh barracks last night, buh a woman with green glowing hands."

Ron and Kim looked at the other thinking, the same thing, _Shego_. I caught myself suddenly noticing the color and depth of Ron's eyes for moment before, jerking myself back to reality. "USMC," Ron asked?

"United States Marine Corps," the image of Drakken replied, "anuhway when we got to the base, Ah was placed in a machine and saw thes strange flashing light and before Ah knew it, Ah was looking at muhself. Please, Mess Possible yeh've got to help meh before the green ladeh that hets…" he suddenly looked off screen, and took on a frightened look, before the picture shutoff. Ron and I looked at each other, in surprise.

They both stared down at the device, I said, "Wade, were you able to get a trace on the signal," I asked our tech guru, and webmaster.

Wade's image came on screen, "Working in it, Kim, I'll get back to you when I have something."

"Please and thank you, Wade, Kim and Ron out," I replied.

* * *

Naturally, Wade was able to trace the signal to the Grand Canyon, and we were able to get a guide down to the bottom, from a friend we helped, two years ago, by aiding in the delivery of his donkey, Buttercup's foal. Ron seemed to make friends with the foal he was riding and we made it down the side of the canyon wall without incident. We came to a small shack on a ridge, we entered and there was an old, rickety table for two, a potbellied stove and a fireplace.

We took our time looking things over, but Ron seemed to be studying the stove, more specifically the piping that led to the ceiling. He reached up and twisted the valve that would open or close the pipe, and an elevator opened in the floor of the fireplace. I looked at him for explanation, and he said, "The chimney was on the other side of the cabin outside and the valve looked shiny, when the rest of the stove was rusty at the joins."

We boarded the lift and began to descend, Ron pulled out his grapple gun and fired it up to hook on the lip of the shaft, we came through. He grabbed me, and hit the stop button on the tool, he whispered, "Just in case they have guards watching the tube." I nodded, I could feel the results of his strength training as I held onto his body, it was firm and even though I felt his body every Friday while massaging him, it felt nice pressing against him as he held me in his strong arm. _This feels good, pressing my body into him, I am definitely heating up._ We slowly began to descend, just above the lift floor, which reached the bottom two minutes before we did. We stopped and I gained a new appreciation for Ron's training as his other arm held both of us up.

Thirty seconds later we saw a big man in a red jump suit peek his head in, Ron looked at me and smirked, which I mimicked as I understood his intentions. I put my arms around his neck more securely, pressing myself firmly into his form, while he grabbed the gun with his other hand. _He should definitely feel a couple of_ points _poking into his chest._ I looked down between us and calculated the distance to the bottom (23ft.) multiplied by my mass (120 lbs.) times the acceleration of gravity at sea level (32 ft./sec). Letting go of Ron, I plummeted, Drakken's goon felt 120 pounds of cheerleader collide with him from above. I checked his pulse, alive but out like a light. Ron descended slowly and came to a landing right next to us. "You really showed _him_ a good time," he said.

I grinned, my body _heating_ up a little at his smile, but replied, "You'll have to ask him, when he wakes up."

I took out the Kimmunicator and set it to scan for life signs. There were about twelve people in the base other than me and Ron and the goon in the elevator, one was actually brighter than the others _probably Shego_ and another was isolated from the others. We began to make our way close to the isolated life sign hoping it wasn't a trap. It seemed as if they had just moved in, there were crates everywhere most could have held people inside them.

We made our way deeper into the lair, and came across a machine with two helmets with wires leading into a superstructure. "I bet that's the mind switching machine," Ron surmised, "let's not get hit with that."

I smirked, "Totally, I like being a girl, except for once a month."

"I don't like that time of the month either, it's when you get even more b…," he looked at me sheepishly, I quirked an eyebrow daring him to continue, "um, take charge than normal."

We came to the isolated life sign and pried open a crate, to see the Dr. Drakken starring back at us. Reactions born of dozens of fights, had to be overcome to prevent me from slugging the blue face, starring back at me. I held my finger up for quiet to the pseudo-mad scientist. Luckily, the Lance Corporal was recon trained and knew how to move quietly. We moved back to the elevator, the goon I took out earlier was starting to come to, and was raising his head, when Ron said, "You're gonna need some ice when you wake up," and cold-cocked him again. We activated the lift and returned to the surface, tying the unconscious goon to the stove.

Ron contacted Wade and asked him how to disable the lift, now unless there was another way out, Shego and Drakken's goons would be trapped. He contacted Global Justice, and briefed them on the sitch regarding Lance Corporal Dobbs. Ron was given instructions and followed them, GJ was in route. He disabled the camera and handed the Kimmunicator over to Dobbs in Drakken's body, "Contact your command, he may look like you but according to GJ all militaries have protocol's in place to prevent infiltration through disguise. We have Top Secret clearance, but no need to know. You can step outside if you wish." Dobbs took the communication device and left.

Ron pulled out a couple of chairs sat in one backwards facing the room, but leaning back against a wall, and placing the other next to him. I sat close to him and even leaned against _him_ , more than the wall. "KP," he began?

I looked up at his face as he stared straight ahead, he seemed nervous. Which was strange, Ron was never nervous around me. "Yes, Ron?"

"Did anybody ask you to the Spring Fling Dance, yet?"

My breath caught in my throat, when he asked, "Yes, Josh Mankey, asked me," I said, which was true.

"Josh Mankey's a good guy, artist type, pretty boy, and even though his name is only one vowel off from 'monkey'…" Ron began rambling, and I looked into his eyes, those soul deep brown eyes that I knew as well as my own, and saw his heart-breaking, and it brought tears to my own green eyes.

"Ron," I said placing my hand on his, which stopped him mid-ramble, "I turned him down."

Ron looked at me, again I read his emotions like an open book, and a smile bigger than Naco night blazed forth as hope was rekindled. "You did," he asked, and I could only nod, as I stared up at my best friend, "why?"

"Because, there's this other guy that I was hoping would ask me. He's an awesome guy, one of the greatest men, I have ever met, strong in body and character, smarter than me, with deep, soulful brown eyes that make me want to lose myself within them. He's got blonde-wheat colored hair, that makes me think of haystacks and what we could do in one. I want to run my fingers through it," I said in a husky voice, as I leaned up to slide my fingers, through the hair of my best friend, looking him right in the eyes. Ron's eyes were wide for a second, then he smiled. "I've had a crush on him for months now, but he never seemed to notice, since before he even started _improving_ himself," I said coyly.

"Kim, will you go to the Spring Dance, with me," he asked.

"Well, I thought you never ask, Ronald Stoppable, and I would be honored to be your date for this and any future dances, or things of that nature," I said, and slid onto his lap bringing his lips to mine. _NOW, I'M ON FIRE._


	5. Epilogue: Tomorrow's Way

Stepping Up to Tomorrow

I Cross My Heart

 _Our love is unconditional_

 _We knew it from the start_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _You can feel it from my heart_

 _From here on after_

 _Let's stay the way we are right now_

 _And share all the love and laughter_

 _That a lifetime will allow._

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

 _You will always be the miracle_

 _That makes my life complete_

 _And as long as there's a breath in me_

 _I'll make yours just as sweet_

 _As we look into the future_

 _It's as far as we can see_

 _So, let's make each tomorrow_

 _Be the best that it can be_

 _I cross my heart_

 _And promise to_

 _Give all I've got to give_

 _To make all your dreams come true_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

 _And if along the way, we find a day_

 _It starts to storm_

 _You've got the promise of my love_

 _To keep you warm_

 _In all the world_

 _You'll never find_

 _A love as true as mine_

 _A love as true as mine_

Written by Eric Kaz, Steve Dorff • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Zena Music

Kim's head rested on the shoulder of her date for the Spring Fling. All of a sudden, a song she loves begins to play. She tightens her hold on her boyfriend and snuggles into his chest. He rubs her back, and dances with her pouring his heart out in each gentle movement. He sniffs her hair, smelling like cherries and vanilla, and her own body scent. Kim can hear his heart beat, and feel the heat of his body, through his suit.

These arms that hold her are as familiar to her as her own. Fore she has watched these arms grow from short, feeble children's arms into the long, mighty arms of a man. Through every trial and triumph, these arms have supported her in all of her special moments. When her grandpa passed away these arms were there to comfort her and hold her while she released her sorrow upon the world. When she made the cheer squad earlier this year, and voted captain within a month, these arms held her up as she celebrated her victory. Yes, these arms are strong, but they are feeble, whimsical when compared the character of this very same man.

Most people would wonder, why she insisted upon calling him a _man_ , when he was barely even fourteen. Kim Possible may be only fourteen herself, but she has seen enough of the world to realize. It is not somebody's age that defines their maturity, it is the way they accept their experiences. Three months ago, Ronald Michael Stoppable defeated a monster at one of the places he feared the most. Yet, instead of letting that one success lead him into a false sense of superiority, he was humble about it. He realized, he was not living up to his full potential, and upon seeking guidance and advise from his friend and rabbi, Ron began a campaign of self-improvement.

Kim listens to his heart, she never cared about his skills, if he had done nothing, but remain the person she always knew. and could count on, she would love him so much. His heart beat strong and powerful, pumping life into the most important person in _her_ life. Ron's heart is the strongest muscle he has, it has aided him in weathering the apathy of his parents, and still care so much about other people. He has suffered at the hands of bullies all his life, and even if he is scared, he never backs down or runs away. _He is NO coward._ If he were, he would never be able to go on missions with her. He has a moral compass that leaves her speechless, and does not waiver. His motto 'Never be Normal' is the backbone of his morality.

Kim steps back and looks in his eyes, "I love you, Ronald Michael Stoppable," before pulling his mouth down to hers, and kissing him with as much passion as her teenage heart can muster. He does not say it back to her, but returns her kiss with one as passionate as her own.

Later as he walks her home the Kimmunicator sounds its fateful tone. They look at each other and at a sigh and nod from Ron, Kim answers. "Go, Wade."

"Got a paying hit on the site, artifact retrieval," says the ten-year-old super-genius.

"Really from whom," Kim asks?

Wade checks his database, "Some British nobleman, he wants you to meet him in Cambodia tomorrow."

"Ah, coolio, what's his name, Wade," Ron asks?

Wade looks up and replies, " **Lord Montgomery Fiske, Earl of Lincolnshire.** " Somehow the way Wade said the name gave it the ominous ring… of destiny.

The End


End file.
